Refined
by wishIwereanime
Summary: Alfred plays several instruments, but only when he's by himself. None of the other countries believe him. (Depending on how you want to look at it, it's either yaoi or a friendship/brotherly love sort of thing. Whatever boats your float.)


**Yeah, no clue how I would categorize this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Hetalia.**

**Just something I whipped up. Enjoy.**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

If you told the other nations that America was actually rather skilled in the musical arts, they'd laugh in your face. He wasn't nearly refined enough for such a thing.

America was not known for his fine cuisine or beautiful music. No matter how hard he tried to convince you he really was a pro at anything from the guitar to the piano. All of those fine restaurants he boasted of were not technically his own, because they were started by foreigners, and fast food did not count as fine dining.

Britain was known for his culture, France for his food, Austria for his music.

America for being oblivious and too loud. That's just how it was.

"I'll have you know, you bloody git, I'm far more of a gentleman than you!"

"You can't even manage Bach, how do you expect me to believe that?" Rodreich huffed.

"Dude, I'm totally an expert at a bunch of instruments!" Alfred exclaimed loudly, inviting himself into the conversation between some of the other countries on just who was more cultured. The World Meeting was being held in New York today, and Alfred had taken it upon himself to join in any conversation that might be of interest. Because he was the hero, and heroes entertained their guests!

"You, play an instrument? Eating doesn't count as making music, hamburger bastard." Romano butted in, before being scolded by Spain who was sitting next to him.

"America," Arthur began, "The only instrument you ever learned was the violin, and it's been years since I've heard you play that."

"I practice! You just haven't heard me!" America exclaimed, indignant, searching for someone to back him up. His eyes landed on Matthew, sitting at the other end of the table, observing the whole thing quietly. Yeah, Mattie would know how he felt! He'd been getting ignored by the others for ages. But not by the hero, of course! He was always sure to notice his Northern neighbor. "Right, Matt? You've heard me play!"

"Oh hon hon~ Amerique, why not leave this to the skilled countries?" Francis chuckled, attempting to cover up that he hadn't noticed the Canadian until this point.

"Ah, guys- "

"Like you're one to talk, Frog!" Arthur growled, eyes narrowing, as he effectively cut off whatever Matthew was about to say. Afterwards, the rest of the conversation was lost to the bickering that was inevitable at these meetings.

* * *

Music drifted through the halls, delicate notes winding around corners and into the air, before fading off into silence, only to be replaced by another verse of song.

The song itself wasn't Bach or Mozart, but something else entirely. Sweet, and yet demanding of your attention.

Very similar to the person playing it.

If you told the other nations that America was actually rather skilled in the musical arts, they'd laugh in your face.

Except for Canada.

He could tell you of the songs his brother composed, dripping with loneliness or loud and thundering. Wonderful pieces, on all sorts of instruments, with a skill that could only be gained from much practice and dedication.

When Matt asked his bother why he didn't just show the countries he could play, the answer was simple.

If they didn't believe him, they didn't deserve to know.

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**This was inspired by an America 'confession', which read the same thing as the summary. I made a joking comment that I needed to write a fan-fiction for it, and was suddenly attacked by fangirls. **

**So…there ya have it. Questions/comments/concerns can be left in a review. I'm open to any suggestions, it was my first Hetalia fic and written on a whim, so I don't expect it to be perfect.**

**Review! Even if it's only to tell me about your cats, I want to hear from you!**

**~wishIwereanime**


End file.
